Born To Die
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Dip: Cuando el camino se vuelve complicado, el amor no siempre logra repararlo. Éstos individuos insisten en estar hechos el uno para el otro, ahí es cuando acuden a una segunda opción: "Con esto seré oficialmente tuyo y tu serás mío. Hemos nacido para esto, Philip; hemos nacido para morir...Juntos" -Asco de summary, lo cambiaré después. Oneshot-


**Sugiero escuchar "Born To Die" de Lana Del Rey mientras leen el fic.**

_**South Park no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Born To Die.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Abrázame.<em>

Quiero hacer de esto un camino largo; besarnos y decirnos cosas halagadoras antes de que ocurra lo inevitable. Siento un _no se qué_ en mi interior que no quiere esfumarse de este mundo todavía. Pues gracias a ti he sellado mi sentencia de muerte por querer permanecer eternamente a tu lado, mi querido demonio. Siento punzadas en el corazón por cada paso que doy hacia el horizonte...el último lugar al que mis ojos podrán apreciar.

Todo está listo. He escrito y enviado cartas a mis verdaderos amigos dando la despedida final. Sólo necesité hacer cuatro cartas: Una a Poket, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, otra a Butters, Tweek y a Estela, mi ex novia, que por causas de su familia, no pudimos continuar con lo nuestro pero estoy consciente que en lo mas profundo de su ser me llegó a amar tanto como yo la amé.

Les escribí los pequeños pero mejores momentos que pasamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pedí perdón por todos los errores que he cometido, especialmente a Estela. También relaté el motivo de mi ida, unos cuantos poemas y mi último adiós. Nunca pensé que poner unos miserables papeles en el buzón fuera tan doloroso. Quería revertir lo que hice, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Me detengo en seco. Damien también deja de caminar y posa sus rojos ojos en mí preguntándome con la mirada que es lo que me pasa. Lo observo por unos momentos, me empezaba a florecer un tipo de arrepentimiento por lo que estoy por hacer. Me enojo conmigo mismo; ya había dado el "sí", ya me despedí de mis seres queridos, ya tenía en mente las graves consecuencias, todo lo estaba haciendo como debía hacer, estaba cumpliendo mi capricho ¿Por qué mis pies están fallando? ¿Por qué no puedo seguir hasta la línea final? De la nada empecé a temblar y negar levemente con la cabeza. Mi demonio se regresa hacia mí y me da la mano diciendo:

_"Perdóname, Philip, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Has accedido y ahora te irás conmigo"_ Me dijo con aires de dolor y de igual arrepentimiento.

Aquí es cuando reafirmo que los seres del inframundo tienen sentimientos. Díganme loco, pero los tienen; Damien Thorne es un claro ejemplo. Él pertenece y es el centro del pequeñísimo grupo de personas que han hecho sentirme querido y amado. Es gracias a él que me ha hecho sentir en casa cuando he estado literalmente solo. El único que por increíble que parezca me ha hecho reír, el único que se preocupa por mi...el único que ha despojado mi tristeza.

Pero no deja de ser un demonio; un ser que ni siquiera sé si existe en realidad. He aquí el típico amor prohibido; donde uno que está cegado por el deseo tiene que sacrificarse, pues a veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro.

Ni siquiera sé a donde me dirijo, sólo me dejo guiar por él. No tengo el deseo de preguntar dónde es el lugar exacto donde todo sucederá. Sólo quiero caminar a paso lento y sentir el calor de su mano entrelazada con la mía. Para matar el tiempo, decido recapitular todas esas hermosas anécdotas que he pasado con Damien, el amor de ayer, el amor de hoy y el amor de siempre.

Imágenes rodaban en mi mente; aquel momento en que lo conocí en una tarde lluviosa, el reencuentro en la vieja estación de tren, cuando me armé de valor confesándole mi amor y que él sin dudarlo me aceptó...Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez...

Nuestra primera vez fue muy bella y apasionada, fue tan maravillosa como las novelas literarias que leía Estela. Nunca había experimentado algo similar como aquella vez...una loca y extraordinaria aventura.

Siento mi mano libre y una pequeña ola de frío recorre mi brazo. Salgo de mi trance parpadeando un par de veces para encontrarme con un Damien mirándome directamente a los ojos.

_"Hemos llegado, Philip" _Amo cuando me llama por mi nombre...

Contemplé mi alrededor. Estaba tan distraído que nunca me di cuenta que aterrizamos en un barranco, un hermoso barranco con una buena flora y una vista espectacular, ¿Quién diría que este precioso y pacífico lugar sería el sitio de mi muerte?

_"Júrame que esto valdrá la pena" _Dije acercándome a su rostro.

Me besa como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una dulzura que jamás había visto en el.

_"Créeme. Haciendo esto todo lo malo se irá dando paso a lo bueno. Con esto seré oficialmente tuyo y tu serás mío. Hemos nacido para esto, Philip; hemos nacido para morir...Juntos"_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en sobresalir de mi rostro. Fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida. Damien escogió las mejores últimas palabras, a diferencia de él, le dije un último "Te amo", nos dimos un último beso y finalmente nos lanzamos al vacío con la manos entrelazadas.

_Choose your last words, this is the last time _  
><em>Cause you and I... <em>_We were born to die._

**_The end_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer Dip :O, me salió un poco diferente a comparación de los que he leído, pero bueno xd. Sinceramente no sé si esto queda con la canción, pues las letras de Lana Del Rey son MUY difíciles de entender. Pero amo mucho esta canción, así que me jodo(?)<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Dejen reviews si gustan.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
